jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Velociraptor
Anytime scientists or observers want to scare one another, they tell stories about Velociraptor. Infamous from the get go, Velociraptor lives up to it's reputation as being one of the most vicious predators around. With speed and intelligence on their side, these theropods alone are deadly in their own right. While a lone raptor is a danger to small sized herbivores, packs are known to be a major threat to larger ones. According to sightings on Sorna, two variants of the featherless, Velociraptors are also highly intelligent pack hunters. They could run 40-60 mph at full sprint - fast enough to outrun many other dinosaurs. They have a primitive level of vocalization which enables them to direct attacks and call for help. They are also capable of setting traps for their prey but their intelligence wasn’t enough to save them from jaws of extinction only "Blue" remains, and is to be captured in the wake of the eruption of "Mt. Sibo. Name Meaning The name “'Velociraptor'” comes from the Latin “velox”, meaning “swift”, and “raptor”, meaning“robber” or “plunderer”. The name was chosen by paleontologist Henry F. Osborn in 1924, after he discovered the fossil in Mongolia that same year. The animals depicted in the Jurassic Park franchised books and films are actually members of the species and genus, Deinonychus antirrhopus, not members of the genus Velociraptor. When Michael Crichton was previously writing the original book, he precisely, extensively used Deinonychus as a reference and also consulted Dr. John Ostrom, the paleontologist who discovered and studied Deinonychus, to design the creatures. The name "Velociraptor" was ultimately chosen both because Crichton found it more dramatically, imposing and because at the time, one of his references was a taxonomic paper by Dr. Gregory S. Paul on Dromaeosauridae (the family often nicknamed "raptors") which classified Deinonychus antirrhopus and Velociraptor mongoliensis as the same genus with two different species. According to taxonomy rules, the oldest genus name would take priority and thus Deinonychus antirrhopus was classified as "Velociraptor antirrhopus". While the paper has since been largely refuted, Crichton did use it as a reference. This notion the raptors are actually Deinonychus is reinforced both by the body shape, size, and text in the novels. Dr. Grant's novel counterpart even directly states, "Deinonychus is considered one of the Velociraptors now". Additionally Deinonychus is far closer to the JP universe's raptors in terms of the size, ranging from 3.5 to 5 feet tall and up to 160kgs, far larger than the actual Velociraptor's size of 1.5 feet tall and 12 kilograms. The locations of the fossils in the films and books being in Montana also matches the North American Deinonychus rather than the Asian Velociraptor. Concept are for the first film also explicitly called the animals "Deinonychus". In essence, this means Velociraptor had never truly appeared on film and all the individuals seen thus far are Deinonychus under the wrong name. For the sake of consistency in the films, this article will also refer to the animals as "Velociraptor" as it can be speculated that in the film and novel universe, the classification by Paul was ultimately never refuted and Deinonychus continued to be labeled "Velociraptor antirrhopus". In life, Deinonychus was a medium sized predator inhabiting old growth forests, swamplands, and floodplains. Fossils have been positively identified in the Cloverly Formation and the Antlers Formation, with probably teeth belonging to the genus in the Eastern United States. Deinonychus could favorably be compared to a combination of a leopard and wolf in terms of niche as neither the fastest nor the largest predator in its ecosystems, but well rounded to attack both small and large prey depending on if it was alone or in groups. The large, sickle shaped claws on its feet, for which the genus was named for, functioned similar to the talons in modern predatory birds. It could be used to be grip branches and run up the side of a tree, stab and anchor the animal onto the flank of a prey item, and impale smaller prey to pin them to the ground and restrain them as the Deinonychus ate. Behavior: Based on the experiences of survivors from four past incidents, Velociraptor are renowned as being cunning, aggressive and very clever. They hunt in organized packs which are led only by the most dominant males or females. However, the established hierarchy differs depending on the variants. V.nublarensis is noted to have a strict and semi-social interaction when in packs. Females and males are both seen to be brutal, particularly when asserting dominance among the ranks. Packs that are led by a mated pair are relegated to being subordinate under the leadership of both alphas, who also have full control over breeding rights. Members who threaten their authority or get out of line are immediately attacked and sometimes killed in retaliation, while nomads will immediately challenge alphas for leadership. Young are cared for at an early age until they reach full maturity, during which the leaders evict them from the pack, forcing the youngsters to form groups of their own. In sharp contrast, V.sornaensis are seen as being more social and somewhat wise, yet aggressive when provoked. They also appear to be more vocal in communication, using various sounds in an almost bird-like fashion. Though packs are sometimes led by alpha males, it is mainly females who assume the role of alpha. During mating season, it is the females who select their mates rather than the other way around. Mated pairs stay together for life and raise their young with assistance from their pack members. When the young are threatened by enemies, the parents become extremely aggressive and will defend them with their lives History of the Velociraptors Jurassic Park "They should all be destroyed." According to Robert Muldoon A large group of engineers and security, headed by Robert Muldoon, loaded The Big One into the Containment Unit. Once the cage was locked onto the Unit, Jophery had to open the cages gate by hand. The Big One damaged the locking mechanism and the cage got loose. Jophery died in the process when the raptor attempted to drag him into the cage and mauled him. The incident had upset the investors of InGen. They demanded that (among others) Dr. Alan Grant, a famous paleontologist, inspects the park. Grant and the rest of the endorsement team have watched how a new batch of raptors being hatched in their laboratory. The hatchling was blue, an infant velociraptor when Big One was roaming. At first the scientists mistaked him for a female, but then later they found out that he was a male. They also saw how the raptors were being fed in the Containment Unit as they being fed by large animal such as cow that will suited to keep them occupied from attack the electric fences. Jurassic Park Incident (1993) During Nedry's insurrection, the Raptor pen was, initially, left unharmed, but the power to the fence inevitably gave out when the mainframe was reset by Arnold. The raptors then managed to bite their way out and patrolled the area to the electric bunker. Arnold eventually came through to turn the power back on, only to be killed and eaten inside the bunker by one of the Raptors, leaving only one of his arms. Ellie Sattler and Muldoon eventually came through the same way in an attempt to finish Arnold's work, walking into a trap set by two of the raptors. Fortunately, Muldoon saw through the raptor's ruse and held a gun on one of them while Ellie ran ahead into the electric enter. Muldoon then attempted to hunt the raptor in the bush, but he underestimated the creature's intelligence and was ambushed by the Big One, who had been using the other Raptor as bait. Muldoon was killed. Meanwhile, Ellie managed to turn the power back on to the park, only to be attacked from behind by the third raptor. Fortunately, she managed to escape with only a foot injury. Some time later, the two of the raptors went to the visitor's center, where the Big One caught scent of humans and saw them as prey. She called the other raptor to hunt the kids with her, while Lex and Tim were trap in the kitchen. After a brief hunt around the kitchen, the Big One managed to find Lex, only to attack a metal cabinet that showed her reflection and hit the cabinet. The second raptor then chased Tim into the freezer but slipped on the ice, as Tim escaped and locked the door behind him. The alpha, however, managed to regain consciousness and followed the children, along with Alan and Ellie to the computer room. After a brief struggle, Lex managed to fix the locks and shut the door on the raptor. However, it broke through the glass, which forced them to climb into the vents. The Big One manage to get visitor's center, where it jumped on the Sauropod skeleton, causing it to collapse as they climbed onto it. The humans attempted to escape but are cornered by the third Raptor. The third raptor broke free from the electric bunker and chased them to the front of the visitor's center peering out of the curtains. As the third raptor then took its opportunity and lunged for the humans, but is then seized out of the air by Rexy the Tyrannosaurus rex. While the others escaped, the Big One jumped on the Rexy's neck, only to slide into its jaws and be tossed violently into a decorative Tyrannosaurus rex model skeleton which was possibly used to show the real queen of Isla Nublar. Jurassic Park: The Lost World "Velociraptor. Carnivore. Pack hunter. About two meters tall. Long snout. Binocular vision. Strong dexterous forearms and killing claws on both feet." —Dr. Robert Burke On the island, the freed raptors are seen as having focused their feeding grounds closer to the center of the island, with at least one pack claiming their territory in the area around the In-Gen Village, including the facility itself. This makes it especially dangerous for anyone attempting to contact the outside world, as the facility is, supposedly, the only site on the island with the necessary equipment. Due to the fact that the raptors weren't taught by older raptors how to behave in an early age, they have no real social structure and seem to prefer to hunt by themselves. Even in the tall grass scene, they do not attack in a group. This could be reference to the novel of The Lost World, where the Velociraptors have little to no social structure at all. Four years after the Incident at Jurassic Park, two groups of people such a small group of a research team was hired by John Hammond, and enormous strike force hired by Peter Ludlow become stranded on the island when attacks by the local dinosaurs destroy most of their equipment. Despite Ludlow's warnings, the team embarks towards the central facility. However, after an attack by a pair of local Tyrannosaurus, the team becomes unorganized and separated, and, upon nearing the facility, come across a field of tall grass that happens to be home to a pack of Velociraptors, who promptly ambush the team, killing a fairly large number of men, including Ajay Sidhu. Whether it is because they had eaten their fill or simply did not catch them in time, the raptors did not attack Hammond's team when they came through the grass, and Nick managed to make it into the facility and call for help. But when Malcolm, Sarah, and Kelly enter the facility to find him, they are set upon by three raptors. While Ian distracts one, the other two chase Sarah and Kelly inside the facility. Eventually, Ian evaded the raptor and ran into the facility and is cornered by one of the animals, but Kelly uses her gymnastic abilities to knock the raptor out of the window, where it is impaled and died. As Malcolm escapes, Sarah tries to get out through the window, but is followed by the second raptor and cornered by the third below. However, she manages to knock the raptor off the roof, causing it to fall on the third, provoking a violent fight between the two. She then joins up with the Malcolm's and Nick and together they escape the island on a chopper. The two raptors were one year olds and may likely would've been young Blue and Echo, despite their parents were out in the open. Jurassic Park III "They were smarter than dolphins or whales. They were smarter than primates."—Alan Grant In the genetics admissions lab, a male is seen hiding its head behind one of the incubator machines. As Amanda Kirby takes a closer look, its eye moves and it lunges out from behind the glass. It tries to bite Amanda but is too big to fit through the machines. The raptor finds another way and chases the survivors, eventually trapping them in a maze of dinosaur cages. Billy Brennan and Amanda trapped the raptor in one of the cages and it lets out a screeching, birdlike call. Dr. Alan Grant is amazed by it calling for help. Eventually, the raptor gets out and calls to its packmates. In the jungle, other raptors hear the one from the building and answer back. During the stampede of Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus, two males are seen running at speeds up to 50-60 mph. In the jungle, a female stabs its retractable claw in Udesky's back and the pack uses him as bait to lure Billy, Amanda, and Paul Kirby. The Raptors again make another play on human emotions when it comes to compassion. When the trap fails, a male Raptor kills Udesky by snapping his neck.[3] Meanwhile, after being split from the others, Dr. Grant sees the alpha female and male "talking" to each other. He wonders what they are saying, or what they are looking for. Then he is cornered by three males and the alpha female. As the pack was closing in on him, Eric Kirby throws gas grenades, which drive the raptors away.[3] The pack found the rescue team one last time wanting their eggs that Billy took earlier, surrounding the survivors as they get down on their knees. The alpha female walked slowly up to Amanda and sniffs around her, thinking she stole the eggs. Dr. Grant proceeded to open Billy's backpack and gives both eggs to Amanda who places them in the sand gently. Grant then took out the resonating chamber Billy had created for a day before the incident and blows through it to confuse the Raptors before imitating their cry for help. One of the males attempted to attack him but was stopped and reminded by the alpha female to get back into rank. She then hears helicopters coming and caws each male a command. While they take off into the jungle, the alpha male stays with her, the female retrieving the first egg and the male retrieving the second, before following where their pack went.[3] Transportation to Isla Nublar (2004) In 2004, InGen came and took all the surviving dinosaurs, including all the surviving Velociraptors to Jurassic World. Jurassic World (2015) "It's not about control. It's a relationship. It's based on respect."—Owen Grady These raptors seem to play a more protagonist role than their predecessors and were hatched and tamed by their trainer by Owen. Always on the hunt, they were not yet trained for public display. Each one of them has their own unique distinctions and behavior and are all named, Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie. The colors of the raptors also were different with each raptor. Blue had a dark bluish-grey skin with a dark blue line going horizontally starting from her eye orbit down to the tip of her tail. Charlie had a dark green skin and had black stripes on his back down to her tail. Echo had a brown color with dark blue striping as well as having dark blue around her eyes. Delta had a teal color, with no stripes on her back or tail. There was supposed to be a program for the Velociraptors called "I.B.R.I.S.", along with a fifth Velociraptor, she was given name Subject V-2 that was female who was "rejected" due to her aggressive and unpredictable behaviors. She was brown mimic coloring of The Big One with a blue stripe very similar to Blue as a mix. Jurassic World Incident (2015) The Velociraptors stayed in their pen most of the incident although just before the incident occurred, Blue, Delta and Charlie attempted to strike Leon, a newly hired Jurassic World employee who had fallen into her pack's paddock while trying to capture a pig that had escaped its holding pen, but were thwarted by their trainer in time to save Leon's life. During their pursuit of Indominus rex, the raptors began to attack humans as the Indominus rex is part raptor and became the alpha. The raptors tried to the eat the humans in the van. Sometime later, Delta suddenly appeared unexpectedly before Owen, Claire, and the boys. They are forced to flee after the raptor killed Vic Hoskins, who failed at trying to calm her down by copying Owen's hand gesture. After killing Hoskins, Delta continued her pursuit of Owen, Claire and the boys before being distracted by a hologram of a Dilophosaurus that was activated by Gray, but continued her pursuit after realizing it wasn't real. Soon it turned out Blue herded the humans into a trap. Just as they trapped the humans, the Indominus walked into view. The raptors, however, turned on the Indominus as Owen takes off the video camera from Blue's head, realizing that the hybrid was merely using them. All the raptors but Blue were overpowered. Later, Blue regained consciousness and rejoined the fight, lunging at the hybrid and allowing Rexy, Jurassic World's T. rex who had joined the battle in her absence, to get back on her feet after she was pushed to the ground by the Indominus rex. Blue helped Rexy attack the I. rex. Suddenly, the Mosasaurus dragged the I. rex into the bottom of the lagoon. After the fight, Rexy decides to spare Blue, most likely due to the already extensive injuries caused by Indominus. Blue then turned towards Owen, chirping at him momentarily before disappearing into the night. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom After the years these great predators were headed for their extinction but their legacy lives on in Blue the last of her kind. Since in 2018 it is revealed that Blue is still alive, but she and many other creatures will now face an impending danger, in the form of an erupting volcano. A leak revealed that Blue will be at the center of the plot of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, with Owen having to prevent her from being "used for violence".45 Another leak showed Owen petting what looks like to be a baby Blue. It is later confirmed to be Blue in a promo for the first trailer where Owen narrates him training a playful and curious baby Blue, calling her "remarkable" and "showing interest" in a pack he had brought with him to see her.6 During the rescue mission, Blue was reunited with Owen by startling him when she screeches loudly at him from behind, perched on top of the damaged Jurassic Park Ford tour van that Alan Grant rescued Tim Murphy from, in a greeting. As she slowly approaches him, she begins to press her nose to his palm, remembering him, before jerking her head away with a sharp cry as ACU soldiers attempt to capture Blue via tranquilizing her. Owen warns them to back up until Blue attacks one of the nearby soldiers, which results in her getting shot in the lower chest. She gives a wail of pain before falling over onto her side. Abilities These raptors are one of the most dangerous and smartest of the dinosaurs that Park has created. Strength and Fighter As shown they are able to drag humans in high speed with no difficulty at all. A male raptor has the strength to push a gate against two humans with no difficulties at all. Since their pack hunter they use coordinated attack moves to bring down larger prey or predators like Indominus rex. As shown that both of team work of Delta and Echo doing thier best to kill the large threapod hybrid but their were no match. Hunting Style They secretly stalk their prey from within the shadows of provided cover, and when the moment comes, they will spring out of hiding to launch an ambush, rushing at their prey as they chase it across the land using quick bursts of speed. Upon catching up, they will latch onto it from all directions, utilizing their teeth and sharp claws to rip into the victim, causing excess bleeding until the prey is brought down. With smaller prey, a lone raptor will pin it's victim to the ground with it's claws, then kill by biting the neck and suffocating it. In some cases, Senses They have much greater senses as they have shown to be able to find predators or prey as shown by the trained Velociraptors being able to find the I. rex over long distance travel and they have been shown to be able to track down to find their stolen eggs possible great sense of smell over mile stated by Clair. Their vision is very good as it was stated to have binocular vision but it's unknown if they have night vision because they are able to run at night. Agility and Speed The average distance an adult raptor could jump was around 10–12 ft high and is about the same in length. As high enough to jump on the back of T. rex and I. rex. They could run 40-60mph at full sprint, so they could outrun most dinosaurs. Their speed was shown to be able to catch up to high speed motorcycle and may possibly be much faster. Their tail is helpful for counterbalancing can even make quick turns and be very agile. Intelligence The most infamous aspect of these cunning raptors is their Higher level of intelligence than once I thought Ingen records. Show that these animals can solve complex problems like opening doors, outsmarting InGen capture teams and communicating with members of their species. most recently Ingen made a side project to test their intelligence by trainIng these creatures And unlocking the possibilities of their amazing intellect Trivia * In the first film, the raptors seem far more interested in hunting the humans on the island. The only time they ever attack another dinosaur is when the T. rex attacks them at the climax. It is possible that they were hunting humans for revenge after being caged for a long time. * Real Velociraptors were actually barely 1.6 ft. tall, much smaller than the ones depicted in the film. Shortly after the film release, a dinosaur was discovered in Utah that was almost identical to the Velociraptor in the film. Although the idea was finally scrapped, one of the proposed names for the new species was "Utahraptor spielberg". * The true reason Velociraptor and Deinonychus both share the same attributes in the films is allegedly because Michael Crichton had ultimately, previously, and also precisely got them mixed up in the novels. * When the Utahraptor was discovered right before the film's release of Jurassic Park, which had a similar height to the raptors depicted in the film, albeit still taller and much more massive, Stan Winston joked, "We made it, then they discovered it". * In Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Lockwood Manor displayed a skeleton of Velociraptor mongoliensis meaning this first time the original Velociraptor to seen in one of the Jurassic Park films throughout the franchise. * Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reformed Category:Theropods Category:Animals that caused deaths Category:Alive Category:Fast therapod Category:Escaped Dinosaurs